


Thanksgiving Travesties

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [10]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Casual Injury, Chaos, Clumsy Waverly, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Saint! Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: After a lengthy argument where Waverly had went from furiously screaming to a weeping mess Nicole found herself the winner of the argument. Which is why she was on the roof of their two story home hobbling around on her cast as she began to hang the Christmas lights.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Series: Holiday Curse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	Thanksgiving Travesties

_Nov 25th 1:30 P.M._

After a lengthy argument where Waverly had went from furiously screaming to a weeping mess Nicole found herself the winner of the argument. Which is why she was on the roof of their two story home hobbling around on her cast as she began to hang the Christmas lights. 

Granny and Pappy were flying in today for Thanksgiving and she wanted to have the lights hung up before Wynonna picked them up from the airport. Waverly however was not happy about the scenario. Telling Nicole it was a stupid idea and how Nicole could fall off the roof and break her neck. 

Which was very true and Waverly made an excellent point. However Nicole already felt like Waverly had begun to  _baby_ her a bit too much. It was just a freaking broken leg after all. 

Still...

Seeing Waverly cry and stomp away from her had broken Nicole’s heart. She didn’t want Waverly to cry and she hadn’t  _meant_ to start an argument. All she wanted to do was hang up the Christmas lights. 

With a few nails in her mouth Nicole found it awkward to kneel down. Plopping to her butt instead she she scooted to the very edge of the roof, casted leg dangling off, before lining her hammer up with a nail. 

* _ping, ping, ping_ *

One nail down and probably a hundred more to go. Carefully lining up the blunt edge of her hammer to the next nail Nicole begins again the pattern of hitting. 

“ _Nicole_?”

Jumping slightly at the sniffly unexpected voice Nicole’s hammer misses its mark and instead crushes her thumb between the smooth wood of her house and the rough metal of her hammer. 

“ _Son of a bitch_.”  Nicole grumbled around the throbbing thumb she stuffed in her mouth. “Waves? Baby?”

Hearing the screen door slam against the house and tiny footsteps leave the porch Nicole can partially see Waverly as she makes her way further into their front yard. “I’m still very upset with you but Wynonna called and said she’s got your grandparents and they’ll be here in about an hour or two. Depending if they stop for more liquor or not.”

“Well it’ll be two hours then.” Nicole tries to joke but even from the roof she can see Waverly’s eyes are red from crying. “Baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell and make you feel like a child.”

What sounded like part scoff and part whine coming from the brunette had Nicole feeling even worse. 

Standing from her sitting position, trying to put as little weight on her cast as she could, Nicole shields her eyes from the sun. “Believe me Waves I get it. You’re afraid I’m going to fall off the roof or something.”

“And break your neck.” Waverly added.

Exhaling slowly Nicole looked at her adorable girlfriend with a smile. “I’m not that much of an idiot Waves. There’s no way I’m falling off the roof of this old house  _twice_.”

Even as the words left her mouth Nicole was confused.

“Twice? You’ve never fallen off the roof Nicole. Also...this isn’t an old house. Are you okay?” Waverly asked as she made her way over towards the ladder.

Why had she said that? 

Truly she did not know. “I’m fine baby. Deja vu or something. Maybe a odd dream. I promise I’m not going to fall off the roof.” 

“Nicole. It’s the day before Thanksgiving. Literally you falling off the roof is in the cards.” Waverly argued.

While the Holiday Curse was already in effect, hello purple thumb, Nicole genuinely did not believe she would fall off of the roof. “If I fall off the roof you can tell me you told me so.”

“Yes Nicole because that’s what I want to do.” Waverly said with a roll of her eyes. “Just...don’t fall off.” 

With her leg already aching Nicole was sort of regretting wanting to hang the Christmas lights. “Tell you what. Throw me up my staple gun and this will go a lot faster. Please.” 

She wasn’t going to mention the fact that she wanted to get down to rest her leg. This was all to ease Waverly’s mind. That was  _all_. 

While it looked like Waverly was half a second away from climbing onto the roof herself and dragging Nicole down the ladder by force Waverly eventually wandered back into the house, while slamming the screen door, emerging seconds later with the tool Nicole needed. 

“When you get done you are apologizing properly and giving me a foot rub.” Waverly grumbled before tossing the staple gun up on the roof for Nicole to catch. 

Which she did.  _Thank you kindly_. 

While it wasn’t ideal Nicole figured she could just staple between the Christmas lights. It would get it done quicker and put Waverly’s mind at ease. Also she could rest her broken leg which was a huge plus. 

With half an hour passing by Nicole is almost done and with every second passing by she feels the throbbing and aching in her leg a little bit more. Two more staples. That’s all that was left.

The sound the gun made as it hit its mark made Nicole break out into a huge smile. One more. After this she would absolutely be apologizing and telling Waverly how she was right while giving the best foot massage Waverly had ever received. 

Wiping the sweat from her forehead Nicole lined up her final staple. Just a push and she would be done. That simple really...

But is it ever  _really that simple_?

“ **NICOLE**!!!”  Waverly yelled from the porch. 

Just like that the staple missed the mark and instead was embedded inside her hand. 

She wasn’t sure if she was screaming out loud or internally until Waverly’s beautiful little face came into view over the roof. “Why are you screaming?”

Wide eyed and mouth agape Nicole tilted her head towards her hand stapled to the wooden beam of the house. “My hand is not part of the infrastructure of our house Waverly.” 

“Why’d you do that?” Waverly asked with a adorable tilt to her head. 

Yes. Because it was on purpose. 

“You yelled my name and spooked me.” Nicole groaned as she tried to figure out how to take the industrial grade staple out of her hand. 

Seeming to remember why she had actually came out Waverly bounced on the ladder.  _Totally safe by the way_.  “Oh yes! You know how I wasn’t sure how to make the Mac and cheese totally vegan? I figured it out.” 

Nicole was happy for her. She really was but also her leg was hurting and she had fucking stapled her hand to her house. “Thats great baby.” She gritted out. “Do you mind grabbing me my pliers?”

An unexpected but welcomed kiss to her hand and Waverly was gone. Bouncing giddily as she made her way down the ladder which still was totally not safe. 

Figuring she had nothing else to do Nicole stapled the last Christmas light. Might as well not waste anymore time. As soon as she was able to get the staple out of her hand she could take her medicine and start the journey of making sure her leg no longer felt like it was being gnawed on by a dull toothed beaver. 

“Needle nose pliers?” Waverly asked as she once again appeared on the ladder. “All I could find.” 

Taking the pliers Nicole took a huge breath, holding it, before digging in and pulling the staple from her hand. 

It hurt.

_A lot_. 

“Huh.” Waverly said in awe. “Kinda looks like you got bit by a snake or something.” 

Flexing her newly freed hand while wincing she could totally see where it looked like she maybe got bit by a snake. That would be a better story than saying she stapled her own hand at least. 

“It does doesn’t it? Can you scoot down so I can start my apology and give you a foot rub? I really am sorry for being a asshole before. If it’s any consultation my leg is killing me right now.” Nicole whined. 

With those moon crescent eyes Waverly giggled. “Of course love. Let’s get you bandaged up and medicated.” 

Fight happen. Arguments and disagreements were always going to be apart of life with a significant other, but Nicole promised herself she would do her very best to try and never make Waverly cry sad tears. Her little Angel didn’t deserve that. 

🔨📌🔨📌🔨📌

With Nicole passed out on their lazy boy recliner after wrapping her hand and taking her pain killers Waverly rushed through the house to make sure that everything was in order for Granny Eileen and Pappy Roy to feel welcomed. They should be arriving any minute now. 

Not having any actual grandparents of her own always made Waverly a bit sad and while Eileen and Roy weren’t her grandparents  yet at least  she considered them as such. She was truly excited to see them again. Their sometimes crassness is what she adored. The more time she spent with them the more she saw bits and pieces of Nicole from them. 

They were also willing to have a vegan Thanksgiving. Well most of it anyway. They had requested to get an actual turkey which Waverly was perfectly fine with. Besides with Gus, Curtis and Wynonna coming over as well there were more meat eaters than not. She’s had her little tofurkey while Nicole fried up a regular turkey for everyone else. 

It was going to go perfectly. Well as perfectly as a holiday could go for them anyway. 

Dusting the imaginary dust off of her granite kitchen counters to pass the time Waverly squealed in excitement when she heard the front door burst open. 

“Baby girl! The party has arrived!” Wynonna shouted out. “Also Eileen and Roy are here.” 

Skipping her way to the front door Waverly took Eileen and Roy into her arms immediately. “So glad you guys could make it! We’ve missed you!” 

“D’at right den? W’eres me lazy granddaughter den?” Eileen asked as she squeezed Waverly hard. 

The sound of stumbling had the group turning towards the noise as Nicole came into view with her crutches. “Me not lazy ya ole eejit. ‘ad me a nap afta ‘anging dem lights.” 

Turning back around to face Eileen Waverly mouthed ‘she’s a little high’ with a wink. 

Eileen widened her eyes. “Ya smokin’ the medicine t’e land gave us are ye Nic?”

Not able to help the giggle that escaped her mouth Waverly knew Nicole would be red in the face. 

“What? Naw Granny.” Nicole stuttered. “Me leg was aching and I stapled me hand. Just took my prescription medication t’is all.” 

Roy roared in laughter. “Aye, gotten soft on us ‘aven’t ye. What ‘append to rubbin’ some dirt in it. Got a whole bandage on ye ‘and.” 

No wonder Nicole has so many scars on her body. Which was extremely sexy if she was being honest. 

“Pappy. Me don’t want a infection and I’ve got da best nurse in the world.” Nicole deadpanned. “At least me didn’t fall of da roof.” 

After a minute of silence Roy shrugged. “Too banged up ta help a old man carry out baggage in Nic?” 

Nicole gestured to her cast. “I mean....if ya really need it Pappy.” 

“Great. Let’s leg it. Feelin’ a bit manky and could take a nap.” Pappy said as he headed towards the door. 

With a groan Nicole mumbled “feck” as she followed her Pappy slowly on her crutches. “T’ought he was actin’ da maggot. Lazy shite.” 

“Waverly dear, t’anks a million for the real turkey. Hope tis not puttin ya out.” Eileen smiled. 

Before she had a chance to reply Wynonna had butt in. “There’s no way I’m eating  _fake turkey_ _._ Everything else I’ll try but mama needs a real turkey.” 

With a roll of her eyes Waverly shoved Wynonna before telling Eileen it was no problem. She would never try and push her beliefs on anyone. 

“My Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus will be around later to introduce themselves. They’re excited to meet you two.” Waverly gushed. “They’re the closest people I have to parents and grandparents actually.” 

A sadness seemed to pass over Eileen’s eyes and Waverly couldn’t blame her for it. “Me will make sure Roy won’t be acting like a gobshite. He can be a real pox sometimes.” 

“No. No please be yourselves. They will love you. I know I do!” Waverly pleaded. 

While unexpected the warm hug Eileen engulfed her in was very welcome. “Dunno how Nic got so lucky wit such a amazing beautiful mot like ya self.”

It didn’t make Waverly cry. Just a few tears streamed down her face was all. And that was her business. 

Once Nicole came back in with Roy and way too much luggage Eileen and Roy retired to the guest room for a much needed nap. Wynonna stuck around for a few more minutes before claiming she was bored and would be back for dinner. 

Relaxing on the couch Waverly reminded Nicole of her apology foot rub by poking the redhead in the ribs with her big toe and a smile. 

Those beautiful dimples popped as Nicole grabbed one of her feet. “I didn’t forget. I don’t know how good it’s going to be with a sore hand but I’ll do my best.” 

Stretching out on the couch Waverly sighed. “I know how talented your hands are Haught. It’s going to be magical.” 

Making Nicole blush was one of her favorite hobbies and it seemed that her words did just so as the redhead ducked her head and tried to hide the light redness showing up on her cheeks. 

As Nicole began the foot rub Waverly wasn’t expecting it to turn her on quite as much and she couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped her lips in time. 

It had been  a _while_.  Ever since Halloween and Nicole breaking her leg they hadn’t quite gotten their needs met. Nicole had suggested a time or two that Waverly could just sit on her face but she was still feeling guilty. 

“Shhh...you gotta be quiet baby.” Nicole teased as she dug her thumbs into her heel. 

At a time like this Waverly was wondering why the fuck she ever declined riding Nicole’s face like a world champion bull rider.  _Stupid guilt._

Sighing Waverly bit her bottom lip. “It’s ugh, really hard to do that when I’m imagining all the other things your hands and fingers are so good at.”

Hearing Nicole audibly gulp didn’t help her situation at all.  _Stupid Holiday Curse._

With those long fingers digging deep into the middle of her foot Waverly was trying not to squirm and get her hopes up. There’s was  no way  anything sexual was happening today or tomorrow. Not after Halloween. No sir. 

As Nicole worked her way up to Waverly’s toes she started to giggle as it started to get a little ticklish. “Awwww baby. My ticklish Queen.” 

With a playful roll of her eyes and a smile Waverly tried her meditating breathing to work through the tickles. However it seemed that Nicole was now on a mission to break her. 

“Nic. This is an apology foot rub. No tickling!” Waverly grumbled between breathes. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Except Nicole didn’t mean it. Sliding her lengthy index finger slowly down Waverly’s foot. 

It was an accident. An honest to God accident.

However all of Nicole’s injuries during the Holidays were anyway. 

Before she could stop it Waverly’s foot acted on its own accord. Landing heavy against Nicole’s chest. Or more accurately her solar plexus. 

“H...ol...yfu....c...k” Nicole sort of breathed out as she clutched her chest.

The best she could breathe anyway. 

“Shit!!!” Waverly yelped. “Baby! I told you I was ticklish!! I’m so sorry!” 

Nicole side eyed her. Which she couldn’t blame her for one bit. 

“Slow breaths. Don’t force it. It’ll only hurt more.” Waverly said trying to be helpful. She wasn’t even sure she was giving the right information. “Once I jumped out of a swing and got the air knocked out of me and I thought I was dying.”

Yes Waverly. Mentioning dying is great.

She even had to roll her eyes at herself. 

Without thinking Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and squeezed it to try and comfort her. Which wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if it wasn’t the hand that Nicole had stapled to the house.

“Crickey!!” Nicole yelled as she snatched her hand back.

Watching as crimson red seeped through the white gauze Waverly winced yet opened her mouth anyway. “Hey! At least you can breath again! Yay!” 

She even clapped. Why did she clap? 

Watching as Nicole dropped her head into her hands while slowly shaking her head worried Waverly a bit. Had she finally broken Nicole? Her sweet, loving, saint of a girlfriend? 

Then she saw her shoulders start to shake and was  sure  she had broken her. Until the most beautiful laughter filled her ears at least. 

“You are something else Waverly Earp.” Nicole said through fits of laughter. “I can’t even make this stuff up. Injuries during the holidays? It’s wild.

Scooting to the far end of the couch and bringing her knees to her chin Waverly scowled . “Who would even make this stuff up?I swear if I didn’t know any better it’s like someone is just crazy and making these things happen.” 

Letting Nicole scooch closer to her and cradle her in her arms Waverly realized how absurd she sounded. “Look at me. Talking all crazy. I’m just a clumsy person. I really am sorry.” 

A soft kiss to her temple and Waverly knew that Nicole held no hard feelings towards her. She never did when it came to these stupid fucking  _Holiday Curse_ injuries. 

“Let me rewrap that hand for you? Unless you want to rub some dirt in it.” Waverly teased.

Those soft brown puppy eyes met hers. “Lead the way.” 

🩸🩹🩸🩹🩸🩹🩸

After waking her grandparents Nicole was not surprised that the first thing they wanted to do was have a celebratory shot each. Though she had managed to hold them off citing it would be rude to do so without Gus, Curtis and Wynonna being present. 

Thankfully as Eileen started to get antsy about wanting her whiskey the doorbell had rung. Which meant Gus and Curtis were on time. If it was Wynonna she would have just walked in and announced herself as if she were the Queen of England. 

Opening the door widely with a smile Gus waltzed right in with a shake of her head as she noticed the gauzes wrapped around Nicole’s hand. 

“Curtis! Good to see you!” Nicole laughed. 

Curtis chuckled as he pointed to her hand. “What did our little Angel do this time?” 

As if on cue Wynonna ran past Curtis without so much as a hello. “Was hanging the lights on the house. Was on the last one and she yelled my name. Spooked me enough to staple my hand to the house.” 

Now Nicole had heard Curtis laugh before. Plenty of times actually. Never had she heard him laugh so hard and from the belly like he was doing now. She understood it. It was hilarious.  _After_ she got the staple removed from her hand that is. 

Wiping a tear from his eye Curtis patted Nicole on the shoulder. “Oh man. I needed that.” 

“Aye slag! Git ya arse in ‘ere so we can take our drinks!” Eileen yelled from the kitchen. 

With a shake of her head Nicole sighed. “That would be my Granny Eileen. Let’s go get you introduced shall we?”

After five minutes of introductions and Gus looking partially scared for her life, Nicole couldn’t help the smile on her face at seeing everyone she loved in the same room. 

Wynonna held up a bottle of whiskey Eileen and Roy brought from Ireland. “Is this going to knock me on my ass?”

“Ya betcha girlie!” Roy winked. 

Gus tried to hide her gasp and Nicole watched as Waverly sent her a  _look_. 

“Don’ you worry ya wee lassie. Me know me can be a bit of a geebag. Gus an’ I will have to take some shots an’ den we be having the craic in no time.” Eileen laughed. 

Nicole knew her grandparents could be a bit much for a lot of people but she also knew Gus was a little bit of a tight ass. Either way she knew her granny and Gus would be fast friends in no time. 

Curtis and Roy already looked to be long lost friends even though Curtis looked lost during half of their conversation. 

“SHOTS!” Wynonna whined as she poured them out impatiently. 

Within seconds the glasses were empty and Gus was slightly wheezing. Wynonna on the other hand was in love. 

“Eileen. I know your ass brought me my own bottle? Right? You love me.” 

Eileen winked and Wynonna hollered. “Adopt me. Please.” 

“Feck ya. Ya slag. Been family since we met.” Eileen laughed. 

Nicole caught sight of Waverly’s wide eyes. “What is happening?” 

“C’mere to me Waverly. Ya know we t’ink ya bang on girlie.” Eileen cooed with a kiss to Waverly’s cheek and a wink to Nicole. 

With Waverly’s eyes shining Nicole knew her girlfriend was over the moon. All Waverly ever really wanted was to be accepted by everyone but as she had grown older and more mature being accepted by the right people was more important. 

Hell. Even if Eileen and Roy didn’t like or accept Waverly it wouldn’t matter to Nicole. She loved Waverly more than she had ever loved anything or anyone. 

“Seconds?” Nicole asks. “Can we take it into the living room though? It’s hard to balance and take a shot on these crutches.” 

Wynonna ever the mature one made a fart noise but agreed when everyone else did. “Are we ordering pizza? I’m starving.” 

“It’s the Earp tradition isn’t it? Pizza the day before Thanksgiving?” Waverly said matter of factly. 

“ _IsNt It EaRp TrAdItIoN_.”  Wynonna mocked lovingly as they made their way into the living room. 

They were just on their third shots when the pizza arrived. With everyone grabbing a box and settling around the living room Nicole found she had no where to prop her leg up. 

“Baby can you grab me a pillow or something?” Nicole asked sweetly. 

Like the amazing woman she was Waverly ran out of the room only to return seconds later with her yoga ball. “This. This is much better.” 

Situating it between the couch and coffee table Nicole had to thank the lucky stars for her brilliant girlfriend once again. 

“So Eileen and Roy how was the flight?” Gus asked timidly. 

Nicole couldn’t blame the woman even she knew her grandparents were...a lot...to say the least. 

Eileen swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking. “Twas grand. De jacks were shite doe. Manky as ‘ell! T’ankfully we got loaded an’ napped.” 

Roy elbowed Curtis. “Dat slag was locked before we got to da airport.” 

“Feck off ye ole gobdaw!” Eileen shouted with a laugh. 

At least Curtis seemed to be enjoying the company of Roy and Eileen. Nicole knew Gus would come around but the older woman was more on the quiet side. Not as used to loud Irish people and their non filtered mouths. 

Leaning over towards the clearly intimidated older woman Nicole whispers. “Don’t worry they’re harmless. They’re just loud and crazy. The good crazy though.” 

Gus smiled and nodded but didn’t look any more at ease than before. “Just not used to it is all. They seem like amazing grandparents. Especially for helping raise such an amazing woman like yourself.” 

Feeling her cheeks redden Nicole ducked her head a bit to hide her blush. She knew long ago she had gotten Gus’s and Curtis’s approval but hearing it every once in a while was a nice ego boost. 

“Baby? All done?” Waverly asked as she went to grab her empty plate. 

With a nod and a smile Nicole allowed Waverly to dote on her. She wasn’t keen on it all the time since she had broken her leg but with it still aching after stupidly putting up the Christmas lights she was more than happy to let Waverly do her thing. 

Another two shots later and everyone seemed to be slightly drunk, save Wynonna of course, Gus was loosening up and Curtis and Roy were acting like old friends laughing until they were red in the face. 

“Baby. Wouldn’t my yoga ball look amazeballs with a peace sign on it?” Waverly slightly slurred. 

Chuckling Nicole tilted her head. Waverly was super random sometimes but that came way out of left field. “I think it would babe.” 

“Be right back!!” Waverly shouted a bit loudly as she slipped while getting up and running into their office. Returning with a pen in hand.

With Waverly’s adorable index finger now pressed against her lips Nicole could only imagine what her girlfriend was about to say. 

“Stay still. It shouldn’t take long. Mmkay? Mmkay.” 

With that Waverly went to work, slowly drawing a large circle on the blue yoga ball, all while laughing to herself in between hiccups. “This already looks amazeballs.”

Sneaking a peek Nicole could tell the circle was no where near as circular as Waverly probably thought. But who was she to burst her bubble anyway? 

Not able to help herself Nicole started to play with Waverly’s hair. She was an adorable drunk and even more adorable thinking her peace sign was going to look somewhat good. 

“Ah, that feels so good.” Waverly groaned as she kept the pen on the yoga ball. “Keep going?”

Anything for Waverly. 

Just as she was making another pass through those luscious curls Nicole heard a loud pop and screamed out in pain. 

“What happened?!” Waverly confusedly asked. 

Too caught up in how good her scalp was feeling Waverly had pressed a little  _too hard_ on the yoga ball with the sharp pen. 

Popping it.

Which sent Nicole’s casted leg falling to the floor and sending a excruciating piercing pain radiating through her leg. 

Sending Nicole’s casted leg falling to the floor,  _hard_ ,  radiating a piercing pain through her entire leg. She didn’t want to cry. She really didn’t but the tears flowed freely anyway. 

“Oh baby. Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Waverly asked with a pout. “Are you not having fun?”

Taking a deep breath Nicole pointed to the now popped yoga ball and her leg on the floor. “You popped the ball cutie pie. Sent my broken leg right into the hardwood floor. It’s uh, pretty painful.” 

Hazel eyes widened with fear and confusion. She couldn’t blame her little drunk girlfriend. People are not always aware of what’s happening while intoxicated. She could however call it a night and take another pain killer to try and take the edge off the immeasurable amount of pain she was in. Thought she wasn’t sure who was sober enough to help her upstairs. 

_Wynonna_. 

Wynonna was  always  more sober than anyone being she built a crazy tolerance for alcohol. “Waves baby. You stay and have fun but I’ve got to go take my medicine and go to bed. A little help Wy?” 

Waverly’s pursed lips indicated she was not a fan of her plan. “Can’t I come up to bed with you? I’m tired. Gus and Curtis are seconds away from sleep and I’m sure your grandparents are dying to sleep.” 

As if on cue Eileen and Roy stood up and announced they’d be retiring for the night. Which Wynonna boo’d at while yawning herself. 

“Gus, Curtis...you guys know the second guest room. Make yourself at home. Wynonna you can take the couch.” Waverly slightly slurred as she made her way into the kitchen to grab Nicole’s medicine. 

Nicole wiped the tears from her cheeks as Wynonna helped her up the stairs hoping the older Earp wouldn’t give her shit about it. 

“You’re a good one Haught. I know Waves can be a little much and let’s be honest dangerous sometimes but I have never seen someone take it in stride like you have. She’s lucky.” Wynonna whispered. “Don’t tell anyone I got a bit soft or I’ll throw you down these stairs.”

That’s the Wynonna she knew and loved. “Secrets safe with me.” 

Finally in bed with three massive pillows under her leg Waverly finally made her entrance. Leaning against the doorframe with a gloomy look on her face. “Got your medicine. Are you okay with me sleeping with you?”

The way Waverly’s voice broke  _almost_ hurt more than her leg.  _Almost_. 

Popping those dangerous dimples Nicole nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way baby.” 

Waverly jumped in glee and bounded her way over to the bed, carefully, as she gave Nicole her pain medicine. “I really am sorry. Your hands....they’re just so extraordinary.” 

“I know baby. I know. Now we got to get to sleep. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.” Nicole yawned. “I cannot wait to taste everything you’re cooking. Been looking forward to it for a month.”

Opening her arms it didn’t take long for Waverly to cuddle into her. Making sure her body was  _far far away_ from her broken leg though. 

It would take about twenty minutes at least for the pain killer to kick in and Nicole was not looking forward to that. 

“I love you Nicole Haught. I hope you understand how much. Holidays or not I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When it’s good it’s  good.  I wish I could take the pain away from you so you didn’t have to endure it all the time.” Waverly whispered. 

While Nicole would never wish her pain and injuries on Waverly she appreciated the sentiment behind the words. “Baby I would take any injury in the world to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re worth it. I love you more than I love rock climbing. Now give me a kiss and close those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Waverly giggled but did exactly what was asked of her. The pain in her leg kept her awake longer than she would have liked but she liked these moments. Waverly cuddling into her like she was the only thing in the world. 

“You’re going to be my wife one day Waverly Earp. I bet my life on it.” Nicole confided with a yawn. “I promise.” 

Waverly’s heartbeat began to lull Nicole to sleep, leg pain dissipating, Nicole placed a tender and loving kiss to Waverly’s temple before closing her eyes. 

🤕🦵🏼🤕🦵🏼🤕 🦵🏼

**Thanksgiving Day.**

Waking up slowly Nicole’s nose was attacked by the delicious scents she smelled coming from her kitchen. While her leg was still aching like a bitch she couldn’t be more excited for the day. Reaching for her phone Nicole was shocked at the time. How was it noon already? She never slept in past nine o’clock at the latest. 

Slowly maneuvering her broken leg out of the bed she is relieved to see her crutches posted by the bed. Thankfully she didn’t have much to do today besides frying the turkey which wouldn’t take long at all. Unless of course Waverly needed her help in which case she would happily oblige to her every need. 

Like the love sick fool she was. Obviously. 

“Lazy dez days ain’t cha Nic?” 

Feeling her heart skip a beat Nicole turned around as quickly as she could before rolling her eyes at her granny. “Tis da pain killers granny. Don’ be so thick.” 

With a full belly laugh Eileen saunters into the room like she owns it. “Me got yer present you special ordered. Ya know t’aint normal, ‘ad people lookin’ at me like me had t’ree ‘eads.”

With no manners what so ever Nicole snatched the box from Eileen’s hands. She had specially ordered a claddagh ring to be melted and made into a necklace. With the heart still the main feature. 

“She’ll love it.” Nicole said in awe. “T’anks Granny. Ya not a total slag.” 

Eileen winked before pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “Not git ya lazy arse up. Ya stink ya ‘igh ‘ell.” 

That’s the granny she knew and loved. 

After a quick shower and wondering if she would ever be able to wash her broken leg again, Nicole made her way downstairs to find Waverly. 

Her gorgeous girlfriend was standing in the kitchen making homemade stuffing. Vegan of course. “Hey Waves. Can I borrow you for a second?” 

Waverly turned instantly with a smile on her face. “Good morning! Or afternoon I should say! Sure baby just give me a second to wash my hands.” 

Watching as Waverly gave Gus step by step detail on how to continue the stuffing before following Nicole out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Front porch?” Nicole asked as she made her way slowly with her crutches. Opening the door still because chivalry doesn’t die just because you have a broken leg. 

Hazel eyes that were shining seconds before seemed to cloud with worry for a moment as Waverly stepped onto the porch. “Is everything okay? I really am sorry about last night.” 

The panic in Waverly’s voice was evident. “Don’t worry about that Waves. I just wanted to give you a present is all.” 

Reaching into her pocket Nicole took out the box she had snatched from her granny. “It’s a necklace I had specially made from Ireland. Usually it’s a ring. The claddagh ring. It’s something from my Irish culture and I thought you would really love it.” 

Opening the box and hearing Waverly gasp made Nicole’s heart burst with joy. She was  _ pretty sure  _ Waverly was going to love it but the affirmation of it was extremely satisfying. 

“The heart is pointed out. Which isn’t correct right now but hopefully soon it will be right.” Nicole confessed. 

Watching Waverly’s eyes Nicole could have sworn she saw something mischievous pass through them but as quick as it came it was gone. 

“Put it on me?” Waverly asked with a shaky voice.

Sweeping the wavy brunette hair away from Waverly’s neck Nicole couldn’t help but place a kiss where the necklace would soon lay. Feeling Waverly shudder underneath her lips. 

Clasping the necklace closed Nicole couldn’t wait to see it on her. She didn’t have to wait long as Waverly turned quickly around to place a desperate kiss against her lips. Nearly knocking Nicole off of her crutches. 

“It’s beautiful Nicole. I love it.” Waverly whispered against her lips. “It’s so unique.” 

How she could fall even more in love with Waverly she wasn’t sure but Nicole felt her heart filling more with everything that was Waverly. “I’m glad you like it baby.”

Unexpectedly Nicole found herself shoved against the front door with Waverly seemingly trying to climb her like a tree. 

She couldn’t help the yelp that even caught her off guard. 

“My ear!” Nicole groaned lightly maneuvering Waverly off of her. “The screen door must not have been closed all the way.” 

Waverly’s eyes went from lust filled to confused in a instant. “Wait. What?”

“The screen door is closed now. Just ya know...on my ear.” Nicole said through a forced smile. “Help?” 

Understanding and panic flooded Waverly’s eyes and face as the woman tried to open the screen door as softly as she could. It still hurt.

_A lot._

With the door open and her ear free Nicole immediately felt warm liquid running down her neck and throat. It didn’t help that she automatically reached for the flowing liquid and smeared blood across her whole throat. 

If she could see herself right now she would probably look like she got mauled by a bear. “If you didn’t like the necklace you could have just said so babe.” 

It was a joke. 

Then Waverly burst into tears. 

“Oh no. Baby. I am so sorry. I know you like the necklace. Oh. Please don’t cry.” Nicole pleaded. “That was in bad taste. I’m fine baby.” 

Waverly pointed at her probably mangled ear. “You’ve got a cut. It’s bleeding. Right after you gave me the most beautiful gift.”

Taking her chaotic girlfriend by the shoulders Nicole looks her in the eyes. “Do I need stitches?”

A sniffled “ _no_.” 

“Do I look ugly?” Nicole asked with a straight face. Even though it was hard. 

Waverly scoffed. “Of course not Nicole!”

With a smile Nicole shrugged. “Then it’s not a big deal baby. You’ll clean it up and I’ll look as  _Haught_ as ever.” 

Her little pun got Waverly to smile at least. “You’re so stupid and I love you so much. Seriously. I love this necklace.” 

“I’m very glad.” Nicole said. “Now let’s get me cleaned up shall we?” 

🇮🇪👂🏼🇮🇪👂🏼🇮🇪👂🏼🇮🇪

Waverly was in her zone. She loved being a hostess. “ _with the mostest_.”  She whispered jokingly to herself as she manned 4 pots on the stove. All by herself.  _Thank you very much._

Eileen Roy and Nicole were arguing about when to start frying the turkey which she found adorable. Gus and Curtis were out on the porch still trying to nurse their hangovers. 

Then there was Wynonna. 

Who was up her ass whining every five minutes about starving.  _Typical_. 

“Can’t I at least try the vegan stuff to make sure I like it baby girl?” Wynonna asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“Nope!” Waverly sang as she popped her vegan baked Mac n cheese in the oven. “I’ll tell you what why don’t you go and pick some apples from our Apple tree? I’ll make you a spiked apple pie.” 

Wynonna bolted from the kitchen at lightening speed. Waverly was actually pretty impressed. Then again food and alcohol were involved so it shouldn’t have been a surprise. 

“Hey babe?” Nicole yelled out from the living room.

“Hmmm?” 

“How much longer until the sides are done? That way I can make a plan for when to start frying the turkey.” Nicole asked as she magically appeared into the kitchen. 

Middle finger on her chin Waverly does the math in her head. “Two hours give or take.” 

The cocky smile Nicole sported made Waverly swoon. “Told those old geezers that I shouldn’t have started it hours ago.”

Sure she looked a little silly with gauze wrapped around her ear but still...that was her best baby. She looked hot no matter what. “Tsk tsk Nicole. Be sweet or no sweet potato pie for you!” 

With a gasp and hand flying to her heart Nicole faked offense. “You would never.” 

Acting as if she were truly pondering the idea Waverly broke out into a smile. “You’re right. You deserve everything. Now go and fry up that innocent turkey that never did anything to anyone.” 

“As ya wish ma lady.” Nicole laughed as she made to grab the turkey from the fridge. “Oi! Pappy! Git da door will ye?” 

“Bout feckin time.” Pappy muttered as he and Eileen opened the door and walked out with her. 

Alone. 

Finally alone in the house with no distractions and no talk about frying up a turkey. Just her and the tofurkey she was watching carefully. 

Until Wynonna burst through the door with a jacket full of apples. How her sister even managed to gather  _that many_ apples in such a short time bewildered her. However a promise was a promise. 

“Alright baby girl I’ll leave you alone to do your magic. I’m going to go outside with the cool kids and watch the turkey fry!” Wynonna rushed out before dumping the apples on the countertop. 

Well at least Wynonna wouldn’t be staying. That was a plus. 

Apple pie was easy anyway. Might be a bit tedious but easy none the less...

_An hour and a half later..._

Wiping her hands on her apron Waverly nods to her apple pie. It turned out beautiful and she couldn’t be prouder. Except she was a bit lonely now as she watched Nicole and everyone else joke around the turkey fryer set up carefully outside. 

She could just go out there. The turkey was almost done anyway and it’s not like the turkey would know anything. Besides she wasn’t even eating the damn thing. 

Making her mind up Waverly grabbed seven beers and sauntered out to the backyard to join in on the fun. “Beer anyone?”

Nicole turned quickly with a smile and warm eyes. Looking at her as if she had just come back from a six month trip abroad. “Sure baby. Thank you.”

Beers passed around and Waverly felt a overwhelming sense of euphoria. Surrounded by the people she loved most and they were getting along. Fingers idly playing with the necklace she was recently gifted. 

A timer beeped startling Waverly from her own mind. Nicole taking her phone out of her pocket while Roy shouted to the heavens that thankfully the turkey was done.

“I need something stronger then beer baby girl. Anyone want a whiskey?” Wynonna asked as she made her way inside the house. 

A chorus of ‘no’s’ and Wynonna was gone. 

Waverly found herself intrigued by the whole concept of frying a turkey. She herself had never seen one and wondered if it would look like fried chicken. 

As Curtis and Roy lifted the turkey together out of the fryer Waverly noticed a sizable amount of grease come with it. And suddenly the fryer was on fire. 

As Roy and Curtis ran with their precious turkey Waverly stood in shock. This was not a part of her plan. 

Without thinking Waverly kicked the fryer over. Right in the direction of Nicole. 

Within milliseconds Nicole’s casted leg was aflame. 

She was about to watch the love of her life burn to a crisp. “Stop, drop and roll!!!!”

Nicole stayed still like a deer caught in headlights as Waverly watched the flame dangerously creep closer to unprotected skin. 

“AHHHHHHH DONT WORRY HAUGHT! IVE GOT YOU!” Wynonna screamed as she burst through the back door like a banshee with their fire extinguisher. 

Non stop white powder...foam...whatever came streaming out of the fire extinguisher onto Nicole’s cast and the fryer. Quickly putting out the small fire that had engulfed Nicole’s cast. Dread and anxiety filled Waverly as she stared between Nicole and her now blackish looking cast. 

She literally set her girlfriend on fire.  On fire. 

“Ho-holy shit.” Nicole gulped. “Thank you Wynonna. Oh my God I don’t even want to know what would have happened if you didn’t come out here that fast.”

Even Wynonna looked a bit scared which was unusual especially when it came to injuries Waverly would cause Nicole. Though Waverly figures setting someone accidentally on fire was way different then accidentally chipping their tooth.

“Baby? Cutie. Look at me. I am okay.” 

She could faintly hear Nicole’s voice but mostly Waverly heard her heart pounding erratically out of control. “Waves?”

Suddenly her hands were full. Nicole grasping onto them for dear life it seemed like. “Breathe with me okay? In....out....in....and out.” 

Of course Nicole would be the one comforting her after  she  was just kinda sorta set on fire. Either way Waverly felt like she owed it to Nicole to not faint. Slowly she began to breathe....in and out. 

“See? I’m okay. The cast didn’t melt or anything. It’s just a little burned now is all.” Nicole smiled. “You can even resign it.” 

Waverly tore her eyes away from the charred looking cast to look into chocolate brown eyes. She could still see panic in them but she couldn’t blame Nicole at all. “I’m so sorry. I could have lost you.” 

Collapsing into Nicole’s strong arms Waverly burst into tears. Ugly sobs if she were being honest with herself. Even managing to make herself dry heave a few times. 

“So...uh. Can we like, I don’t know, eat now?” Wynonna asked awkwardly. 

Shooting her sister a evil look through her tears Waverly scoffed through a dry heave. “Nicole  was **ON FIRE**.” 

“And now she’s not. Perfect time to eat if you ask me.” Wynonna chuckled. 

Even Nicole laughed. 

Which made everyone but Waverly start giggling. What was wrong with everyone?! Nicole had almost burnt to a crisp right in front of their eyes. Did they not care?

With her head pressed as close to Nicole’s chest as possible Waverly strained to hear her heartbeat. She knew Nicole was alive and safe but she needed to hear it. Boobs in her way be damned. 

“Oi Waverly. T’ink it’ll take more den a grease fire ta take dat beast out.” Eileen said before rubbing Waverly’s back. “T’was a accident love. She be grand now.”

Feeling Nicole hug her hard Waverly couldn’t help once again sobbing. Whispering soothing words into her ear before pulling away. “Can you guys please go inside? Everyone. She just needs a minute. Now.”

Hearing everyone’s footsteps walking away from them and the back door shutting Waverly had never been more thankful for Nicole’s natural ability to read her and be able to clear a room. Or backyard. 

“That could have been extremely bad Waves. I know this and you know this. Luckily it wasn’t. You never  ever  kick over a fryer or literally anything that’s on fire like that.” Nicole began. “We are lucky Wynonna came when she did. I know you’re already beating yourself up about it but the best thing we can do right now is be grateful we are both okay.”

She knew Nicole was right. Why had she kicked over a grease fire?! Fight or flight...yet her action felt more like sabotage or kill than anything. “You’re right Nic. I don’t know why I did that. I promise to never set you on fire again. Ever.”

While she meant it truly Waverly couldn’t help the little giggle that bubbled up out of the sheer craziness of her words. 

“Thank you.” Nicole laughed. “Now are you ready to eat?”

With a nod Waverly exhaled. “Let’s eat.”

🦃🔥🦃🔥🦃🔥

“Jaysus Mary and Josef. Nicole yer lights t’aint werkin.” Eileen bellowed from the porch. 

After dinner and a much needed nap after too much turkey the day had gotten away from them. The night had called earlier than what felt like usual. Now that Thanksgiving was basically done it was time for Christmas lights. 

“Wat ya mean dey not werkin?” Nicole asked as she stepped out on the porch with Waverly in tow. 

“Dis part. t’aint werkin!” Eileen repeated while pointing to one strand of lights wrapped around the banister of their porch. 

Should be an easy fix. As she made her way slowly to the banister Nicole figured it was probably a blown bulb. She’s just have to painstakingly look through all fifty of them to determine which one blew. 

Easy enough. Tedious but easy. 

She may have been slightly jealous that everyone else was getting to enjoy Waverly’s famous vegan hot chocolate while she had to do this but seeing her family getting along with Waverly’s was worth it. 

Gus and Eileen were quietly gossiping on rocking chairs that sat side by side while Roy and Curtis were playfully arguing about which make of truck was the best. 

Then there was Waverly. Who was swinging on their porch swing with Wynonna laughing loudly. What about she had no clue but Waverly looked happy and gorgeous and that’s all that ever really mattered to Nicole. 

Making sure to unplug the strand of lights that weren’t working Nicole quickly found the bulb that blew. Just a quick pop of the bulb and she’d be able to replace it. 

Easy peasy lemon squeeze. 

Except as soon as she’s popping the bulb out she see’s the strand of lights flicker on. As if in slow motion. There’s absolutely nothing she can do about it as she feels the electrical shock zap her hand. Feeling it all the way to the roots of her hair. 

“Fecking hell!!” Nicole shouted as she threw the strand of lights far away from her. 

Difficult difficult lemon difficult. 

“Did. Did you have that unplugged for a reason?” Waverly stutters. 

She’s bent over with the plug in hand. The obvious culprit in her slight electrocution. 

Feeling as if her arm was dipped in lava Nicole watches as the muscles in her hand and forearm start to spasm. “Yeah. Yeah I did Waves.” 

Thank god for pain killers.

Waverly rushed over immediately taking Nicole’s spazzing arm in her hands and starting a slow but deep massage. 

Maybe gettin shocked wasn’t so bad after all. It hurt but it wasn’t breaking her leg kind of pain. Plus she was getting a pretty nice massage out of the deal. 

“Wynonna. Fix that please?” Waverly asked so sweetly as she guided Nicole to the porch swing. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t even know you were fixing a broken bulb.” 

All Nicole could do was nod and pout. Truly it didn’t hurt that bad but she absolutely loved when Waverly doted on her after injuries such as these. She didn’t like being babied though and there was a huge difference between the two. 

Soft hands massaging into her rigid muscles turned into soft kisses that made the hair on her forearm stand up. Shivering involuntarily as if there was a cold breeze. 

“I’ll make it up to you even more tomorrow my love.” Waverly whispered into her skin. “Orgasms are very good for getting muscles nice and loose.” 

Nicole gulped. 

“Whose ready for bed?” She yelled startling everyone. 

“Uh...no one Haught. It’s like eight.” Wynonna said with an eye roll as she restrung the lights and plugged them in. “Like brand new! It was easy too!”

Nicole disregarded the obvious dig at her, instead focusing on Waverly’s lips as they continued their path across her still aching forearm muscles. 

“How about we play catch phrase?!” Waverly suddenly said. “We just got the newer version!” 

Nicole groaned at the loss of those soft lips against her skin but was excited about playing a game. “Oh yeah! That could be fun!” 

Everyone rushed to the door in excitement at a family activity as Nicole was the last one through the door...looking back at the lights before giving them a middle finger. 

“Alright! Does anyone know the rules?!”

☠️⚡️☠️⚡️☠️⚡️

After twenty minutes of explaining the rules and  _two test run_ _games_ Waverly was a little exhausted. Who knew catch phrase was so hard for some people to understand? 

Divided into two teams. The Irish vs The Americans. Three versus four. 

Waverly wasn’t exactly happy to be on opposite teams from her girlfriend but she was also extremely competitive and wanted to absolutely destroy Nicole. 

Besides catching her on fire and shocking her of course. Non physically she wanted to destroy Nicole...well non sexually, non physically anyhow. 

“Okay so...after I try to get my team members to guess the phrase, I pass it to Nicole since she’s not on my team. So on and so forth. Don’t forget who ever is holding it, even if the answer has already been revealed, loses.” Waverly explained for what felt like the eighth time. 

A unanimous “got it” was heard around the room as Waverly started the timer. Pressing skip until she was confident at least Wynonna would be able to guess it. 

“They used to be a girl band. Five members. Zigazig ahhh.” Waverly spit out. 

“Spice girls!” Wynonna yelled with a clap of her hands. 

Passing the red circular electric game to Nicole in a haste Waverly quickly high fives her sister. 

“Uhh...she’s a lesbian. Has her own talk show. American....” Nicole rushed out.

Covering her mouth to hide a giggle at how lost Roy and Eileen looked Waverly couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Nicole. Just a little though. 

“She’s blonde. Has a haircut like a boy?!” Nicole said a bit louder to no effect of her grandparents. “Jaysus.”

As the timer buzzed Nicole cursed loudly before handing the game to Gus. 

Ten minutes went by without Nicole or her grandparents getting on single point. All Waverly and her team needed was one more. 

With it in her hands Waverly smiled smugly. “My favorite dead language.” 

Silence. 

“Seriously guys? I’m getting my degree in this and you don’t know it?!” Waverly pouted. 

“Uh, Spanish. No, English!” Wynonna yelled. 

“English nor Spanish is a dead language idiot.” 

Wynonna huffed but didn’t argue. 

“It was originally spoken in Rome?” Waverly tried. 

“Italian” Gus shouted loudly for someone who was wrong. 

The timer was getting faster now. Waverly  did not  want to lose even a single point. “No! The Catholic Church decides that It was no longer the obligatory language of Catholic liturgies.”

Silence again.

“Seriously guys!!! I’m getting my  degree  in this!” Waverly yelled.

“Latin!!” Curtis asked. 

Knowing there was only seconds left before the buzzer off Waverly tossed the circular game at Nicole. Needing to make sure it was out of her hands or else they didn’t get a point.

Except maybe she tossed it a little too hard and a little too much at Nicole’s nose. Hearing the crunch as hard plastic met soft cartilage. 

Immediately blood started gushing out of Nicole’s nose.  Of course. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m so sorry baby!! I didn’t mean to do that!” Waverly whined, already out of her seat, grabbing tissues to try and stop the bleeding. 

“I’ve got tampons. Just stick em right in her nostrils.” Wynonna suggested as she pulled two out. 

Gus and Curtis looked absolutely frightened at the amount of blood rushing from Nicole’s nose while Eileen and Roy didn’t seem bothered at all. 

“Always wit da bloody noses dat one.” Eileen laughed as she went to the kitchen returning with a pack of ice. “T’ink she’d ‘ave a nose a steel by now!” 

Nicole just sat there. Not saying a single word. Waverly couldn’t really blame her either. Poor woman had been lit on fire and electrocuted today. 

Finally after what seemed like hours Nicole rise from her chair. “I think...yeah. I think I’m just going to head to bed. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.” 

Quickly Waverly followed Nicole up the stairs and to their bedroom. “Baby. I’m sorry. It just flew out of my hand so fast. I don’t know how!”

Nicole turned towards her, tissues stuffed up her nose and a bag of ice on top, with a smile. “Believe me baby. I know. I’m not mad or angry or sad. However the sooner I get to sleep the sooner this holiday is over and our lives can go back to how they normally are. Injury free.” 

Well she really couldn’t fault Nicole for that. Like...at all. 

“Do you need help changing?” Waverly asked quietly. 

She still felt awful. No amount of anything would change that fact. 

“Nah, I can manage. I just...I’m really tired too.” Nicole sighed as she went into the bathroom. 

Waverly stood there feeling like a kicked dog. Unsure of what to do next. Until the door opened and Nicole beckoned her into a hug. 

“You can stay if you want. Go tell everyone good night and come back. Or you can go play more games.” Nicole offered. 

“I wanna stay with you.” Waverly sighed. “Always with you.” 

Nicole smiled widely and then winced. “You look so god damn sexy in that necklace. Alright. I’m getting into bed. See you in a few?”

Nodding Waverly ran back down stairs to announce that she too was going to bed. Met with boo’s by Wynonna and looks of understanding by everyone else. As she saw Wynonna and Gus and Curtis out, Roy and Eileen seemingly disappeared by the time she got back inside. 

In no time she was back in her bedroom changing quickly before crawling underneath the covers next to Nicole. 

“Hi beautiful.” Nicole said. “Think you can keep yourself from lighting me on fire while we sleep?”

Waverly groaned as she buried her face in a vanilla scented neck. “I’ll try.” 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Nicole yawned. “I can’t wait for Christmas.” 

Waverly smiled at that. She loved Christmas more than the average person but she wasn’t keen on once again injuring Nicole on Christmas. “Me either. Maybe I won’t chop down a tree that lands on you this time.”

Feeling the vibration of Nicole laughing healed Waverly’s bruised little heart. 

Christmas was a magical time really. She was  _**really**_ looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas! CHRISTMAS!!!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Shawnado5 to yell at me for abusing Nicole so much!


End file.
